Smile
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: Matthew Williams had to say, as far as life went, there wasn't much to it – At least for him...It was going to have to stop eventually.    Pointless fluff that isn't as fluffy and sweet as cotton candy. More of a friendship than anything else. R&R


**Smile**

Matthew Williams had to say, as far as life went, there wasn't much to it – At least for him. He had his part-time job, his school work, his family. You know, basic run of the mill stuff. Things he should be happy for, things that not everybody is privileged enough to have. But he still felt as if something was _missing_. Something was off in his life, but he just couldn't pinpoint it. Still, he got up day after day, repeating the same thing. It was going to have to stop eventually.

"I guess that today is a new day…" Matthew said once he woke up, walking over to open his curtains. He noted the lack of sunlight streaming into his room. "But where's the sunshine?" he questioned. Without sunshine, he was bound to crawl back in his covers, to sleep another hour (or two) in warmth. There was nothing but clouds outside, which made it extremely dark outside for six in the morning.

He went back to his bed to straighten it out. Then he proceeded with his daily process of getting ready for the day. After so long, he had realized that he took too long with getting ready, so he had to rush out to his car.

"Bye Kimichimo! I'll feed you something else when I get back home!" he shouted, as he ran out the door.

"Who'ere you?" said the polar bear, cocking his head to the side as the door slammed shut.

Matthew made a brisk walk towards the bus stop. His car had broken down just two days ago, so it was currently in the shop, and he _really_ didn't have the money to rent a car from Enterprise for the week. He was glad the he walked fast, for it was a cold day and he had forgotten to take a jacket with him. Unfortunately, since he walked fast, he also arrived fast at the stop.

_It's so cold!_ He thought to himself. _And where's the blue sky that the meteorologist promised last night? Just what I needed to start this Saturday…great. _

So now he was standing at the bus stop, in chilly weather, bound to be waiting for another ten minutes. He _would_ have went back to his house to grab a jacket, but he would risk missing the bus, being late to work, and risk losing his job. Therefore, being cold is better.

"Kesesesesesese! What's wrong man? Cold isn't as awesome is you thought?" a very Germany, slightly annoying voice called out at me.

"Hmm?" Matthew asked. He turned to face the source of the voice. Standing in front of him was a man taller than him, almost as pail as a vampire, blood red eyes, and almost white hair. Hell, the German could have been a vampire if he was in that annoying vampire series.

"Oh, I guess the Awesome stuttered. I had asked if you thought the cold was awesome." The voice repeated again. Matthew noted how cocky the voice sounded.

"Uh, it's not that great, I guess."

"Yeah, I figured. Not everybody is awesome enough to survive the cold."

_Did he really just come over here to annoy me? Does he know me or something? Why's he doing this?_ Matthew thought to himself. He seriously didn't know what was going on.

"Oh, forgot! I didn't tell you who I am!" the man told Matthew. "I'm Gilbert 'The Awesome' Beilschmidt. But you can call me Awesomeness for short."

"Um, okay Gilbert..." Matthew told him.

"Uh-uh-uh! It's _Awesomeness_! Gilbert is my government official name. But now that Awesomeness has been taken care of, what's _your_ name?" Gilbert – Awesomeness – asked.

"It's Matthew. Matthew Williams." he told 'Awesomeness' in his whisper-voice.

"Huh? The Awesomeness couldn't hear you! Speak up!" Gilbert shouted.

"It's Matthew Williams." He said, slightly louder than previous.

"Still can't hear you!"

"Matthew Williams."

"Are you still whispering?"

"It's Matthew Williams!" Matthew yelled. It would have been considered raising his voice if he _had_ a normal voice, but it was close enough to yelling for Gilbert.

"_Who's_ Matthew Williams? I don't know who that is!"

"I'm Matthew Williams! I'm Matthew Williams!" He shouted with all of his might.

"That's better, Matthew." Gilbert told him, satisfied with his work. Matthew let out a breath of relief. The worst was over. He had _never_ raised his voice that loud, so that was a great change of pace for him.

"Well, see you around." Gilbert said, turning to begin walking.

"Wait, you're not catching the bus?" Matthew asked.

"Nah. I'm walking. The place I gotta get to is within walking distance." he informed Matthew.

"So why were you here?"

"I got my reasons. Bye Matthew, see you later." Gilbert announced, and turned to walk to where ever he needed to be.

Matthew was honestly confused. Nobody _ever_ payed him attention (instead, always mistaking him for his brother) and sure as _hell_ wouldn't just go up to him and start a conversation. Still, Matthew was very grateful for the German's act, and couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, explanation time!<br>This story was based off of a song.  
>This story had been nagging me in the back of my head for almost a week now.<br>I spent most of my last period of school yesterday writing this.  
>I just finished it up today.<br>This was supposed to be longer, but I just felt as if it was perfect leaving it here.  
>So I suppose 947 words of <em>actual<em> story should be good enough.  
>Please READ, REVIEW, RECYCLE. :)<br>**


End file.
